User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Introduction to Darrister
Jared Darrister was beaten and broken. His own two brothers sent to do the job. He never thought this is how he’d die, in a back alley being kicked to death by his older brothers. 1932, the year everything Jared knew went to hell. He was the youngest of the brothers in his family, and always idolized them for being brave police officers. Was he right? Not even close. They were rotten to the core. In the pocket of Terrance Rose and those crooks the Arlington Association. Crack. That kick broke at least two ribs. The pain was almost unbearable, but this beating had been going on for at least seven minutes, so Jared couldn’t even move to react anymore. He had to just lay there and take it. God, how’d it come to this? Only three months ago he was doing great, he had just enrolled in the Grand Haven Police Department. While he was still a rookie, he stood out, busting crimes everywhere. His oldest brother, Jack, called him the Prowler, because of Jared’s knack at waiting patiently to catch a criminal. What was Jack doing now? Watching with a disgusted scowl as John, the other brother, kicked Jared’s innards in. It all flooded back now: no, not the blood. How this all came to be. Five days ago, down at the station, his brothers called him out back to have a chat. Still admiring them and thinking they were clean, Jared gladly accommodated them. It was there that Jack explained that if Jared were to survive in this city, he’d have to do something he never expected, bow to the tyrant of Grand Haven, Terrance Rose. There was no way they could have seriously asked him to take bribes. But of course, denial wouldn’t help. Jack had been committing various crimes, becoming nothing but an enforcer for the Arlington Association, and was asking Jared to join in. A family business he called it. What a load of bull. Jack and John may be greedy bastards, but Jared was in the GHPD to truly make a difference, not help Terrance Rose keep himself in power and richer than everyone else suffering in the Great Depression. Jared, being the prideful fool he is, lashed out at them, calling them cowardly and stating how he would never help a criminal enterprise. That wasn’t what they wanted to hear. Tretch. A sickening splitting sound came as another powerful blow from John’s boot slammed into Jared’s shoulder. No doubt Rose himself sent his two brothers to kill him as a symbol of loyalty. If Jared wasn’t in such excruciating pain he’d be calling them cowards until his last breath. Something even more cowardly was that Jack had ordered John to do it. How gutless. John always was the stupid one, not liking to think about the consequences of his actions. Jared used to think of Jack as the smart one, but it was apparent now that that’s not what he is. He’s a snake. Nothing but a backstabbing coward. The beating continued. It never seemed to stop. While he couldn’t howl in pain, and was barely conscious at this point, Jared did the only thing he could do to show how he felt at this moment. He shot Jack a look as if to tell him he could go to hell, and that he’s dead to him. Jack didn’t even flinch. There was no remorse there. Only empty loyalty to the tyrant of Grand Haven. Jack finally raised his hand, silently ordering John to stop. John, filling his role as the dumb one, did as he was instructed. Jack strutted over, as though he was the damn king himself, and knelt down right in Jared’s face. He adjusted his officer’s cap a bit and sniffled with an expression of disgust. “Get the hell out of here, Jared. Never come back to Grand Haven.” Jack spoke in a low, condescending tone, as though he thought Jared was stupid. Jared barely had enough energy to show any emotion, but he did have enough to do one thing to prove how he felt. He spat at Jack’s police badge. Jack, remaining with his deadpan frown, wiped the bloody saliva from it and stood. He turned and said the final words he would ever speak to his brother, “Never come back.” Jared watched his brothers leave, barely able to think. He was losing so much blood that a fog of black began to cloud his mind. This must be what death feels like. He lost all feeling in his body, going completely numb. The pool of blood he was in slowly expanded as he bled out on the pavement. If God’s plan for him is to die, so be it. But if it isn’t, and he is to remain on this Earth, he would be sure to make all criminals, all the disgusting scum of this city pay for their crimes. The rich mafioso’s oppressing the poor and powerless and extorting anyone who has a chance. The murderers roaming the streets at night, ending the lives of anyone they meet for the jollies of it. They would all pay. Jack thought Jared was a prowler before? Just wait until he sees his brother now. If he survives, he’ll become a nightmare for everyone who thinks they can ignore the law. He will not rest until Terrance Rose, Christian Constanzo, and all the others are brought down, and with them, their empires. A gang war has sparked in this city, and Jared would be the one to end it. By ending them. Category:Blog posts